Start of Something New
by Tigressa
Summary: This is my 2nd entry for Tigergirl713 contest, topic: singing. This is a sequel to 'A Game', when they all go to a restaurant, Viper has a plan that gets one of our characters to sing a special song with a secret someone.


**A.N: Hey I'm back, and I'm really glad you liked my first entry. I hope you like this one, it takes place the day after 'A Game', and I also think this should happen in Tigergirl713's story 'By Fate or Destiny', but I renamed someone.**

* * *

The five have been training in the training hall for a while now. Viper was at the field of fiery death, Monkey was swinging on the seven-talon rings, Mantis fighting his way through the gauntlet of wooden warriors, Crane was at the jade tortoise of wisdom, Tigress was at the seven swinging clubs of oblivion, and Po was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys guess what?" Po asked running into the training hall.

"You got rid of your action figures?" Monkey asked

"You cleaned your room?" Crane asked

"You actually trained for once?" Tigress asked

"No, no, and no," Po said, "That place Chī Xīng opened, so we should all go tonight."

"Oh I heard about that place, it's a restaurant, but it has singing too right?" Viper asked

"Yeah, so what do you think guys?" Po asked

"Well it beats training," Mantis said

"I don't know..." Tigress said

"Aww come on Tigress," Po said

"It'll be fun," Viper said

"That's what you said about truth or dare," Tigress said

"Please please please please!" Po said repeatedly, and gave her a pleading look.

"Ugh fine, but I am not singing," Tigress said

"Awesome, we could all go for dinner," Po said

"And may I ask where you are going?" Shifu asked who suddenly walked into the training hall.

"Where all going to that place, Chī Xīng, for dinner," Po explained

"Would you like to come with us Master Shifu?" Viper asked

"With Po coming with us and not cooking dinner, it seems you'll have to come if you wanna eat," Mantis pointed out.

"Alright then we'll go tonight," Shifu said

* * *

 _Later_

"This is going to be nice doing something all together," Viper said as they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Yeah, with food and entertainment, my two favorite things," Po said

"What kind of entertainment?" Shifu asked

"The customers can sign up to sing," Po said

"Is anyone going to sign up?" Monkey asked

"No," Viper said

"Maybe next time," Po said

"I'm not a singer," Crane said

"Nope," Mantis said

"I'm sure you know my answer," Shifu said

"And Tigress is a no, right Tigress? Tigress?" Monkey asked

They saw Tigress wasn't paying attention, and staring off into space. She turned to Monkey, "Sorry, what as that?"

"I asked if you're singing," Monkey said

"Oh, no," Tigress said

Viper took a quick glance at what Tigress was staring at, and it was the handsome tiger she saw a few days before. She smirked, she looked at Tigress, then back at the tiger, she got an idea.

* * *

They entered the restaurant, it was crowded with pigs, rabbits, goats, geese, wolves, various types of felines, and other species. The walls were light brown with artwork hanging on them, the ceiling was red with lanterns hanging from it, and a small stage. There was a male goose singing on the small stage, he wasn't bad, but not great either.

"Oh Masters, it's such an honor to have you here," a female fox said, "Table for how many?"

"Seven," Shifu answered

"Right this way," the fox said leading them to a booth, they sat in order by Viper, Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, who was on the table, Po, Crane, then Tigress at the other end. The fox handed them menus and silverware, "What would you like to drink?" She asked

"Tea," Viper said

"Tea," Shifu said

"Water," Monkey said

"Water," Mantis said

"Water," Po said

"Tea," Crane said

"Tea," Tigress said

The fox wrote it all down, "Four teas, and three waters," she said confirming the order. "Someone should be here with your drinks, and take your orders soon. If you need anything just ask, and if your planning to sign up for the singing, you sign up right over there," she pointed to a table with a male raccoon sitting behind it. "Enjoy your meal," the fox said then walked away.

"This place seems nice," Crane said

"Yeah, and the food looks great too," Po said looking over the menu.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Viper said slithering out of her seat.

"Wonder where she's headed," Mantis said as she slithered away.

* * *

Viper slithered to the table where the sign up sheet was at. She looked around for a moment, and saw that same tiger from earlier come in the restaurant by himself.

"Signing up?" Viper turned around and saw the male raccoon speaking to her.

"No, but do ever pick people from the tables who didn't sign up?" Viper asked

"On occasions," the raccoon said, "Sometimes we let people have us pick their friends."

"Perfect," Viper said

* * *

"I'm back, oh my tea," Viper said taking a sip from her tea.

"They brought our drinks to us right after you left," Monkey said

"Did you guys order?" Viper asked

"Not yet," Po

"This tea is really good," Crane said

"Indeed," Shifu said

"What do you think Tigress?" Viper asked

Tigress was just staring at her tea, with her head rested in her right paw.

"Tigress?" Viper asked again, _'She's thinking about him, I know it,'._

"What?" Tigress asked looking up at her.

"I asked what do you think of the tea?" Viper asked again.

"Oh, it's great," Tigress said

"You haven't drank it yet," Po said

Tigress picked up her tea, took a quick sip, then put it back on the table, "It's great," she said again. Shifu was about to ask if she was alright, but then the raccoon from the sign up table got on the stage.

"Hey everyone, enjoying the evening?" He asked, everyone yelled 'yeah', "Right now we're going to do something a little different," he said, "We're going to chose two lucky people to come up and sing, what do you think?" He asked, everyone clapped.

"Alright let's see," the raccoon looked around, and saw a tiger, "How about you dude, come on up." A waiter led the tiger to the entrance of the stage, and the tiger stood next to the raccoon. The tiger was handsome and was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, and blue-green pants.

"Now I'm gonna need a girl," the raccoon said, then most os the females in the restaurant yelled 'me me, pick me'.

"Hmm...how about you miss?" The raccoon said looking to where Tigress was sitting, she shook her head, "Aw come on, let's give her some encouragement folks," everyone clapped and cheered her on, including Po, Shifu, and the rest of the five, then a waitress grabbed her arm and led her to the stage.

The raccoon on stage, standing in between Tigress and the tiger said, "Laides and gentlemen I'm not mistaken, I do believe we have the one and only Master Tigress with us tonight," the raccoon said and everyone clapped, and some whistled.

Once it stopped the raccoon said, "Alright, now since we picked you both to sing, we're also going to pick your song," then he handed them each a lyric sheet. He put a paw on each of their shoulders and said, "One day you two are going to thank me for this, or not," then as he walked off the stage he said, "start it boys."

The piano started playing, the two tigers had everyone's attention now, even some of the staff. Then the tiger started to sing.

Tiger: Livin' in my own world... Didn't understand... That anything can happen... When you take a chance...

The tiger took a quick slide glance at Tigress, then she started to sing.

Tigress: I never believed in... What I couldn't see... I never opened my heart

Tiger: Ohhhhh

Tigress: Too all the possibilities, Ohh

Both: I know...

Tigress: That something has changed

Both: Never felt this way

Tigress: And right here tonight

Both: This could be the...

*CHORUS*

Both: Start of somethin' new

Tigress: It feels so right

Both: To be here with you, ooh and now lookin' in your eyes

Tigress: I feel in my heart

Tiger: Feel in my heart

Both: The start of somethin' new

Tiger: Ohhhh, yeah

*VERSE*

Then the tiger took of his sweater as he sang. Then some of the females in the restaurant started to cheer.

Tiger: Now who'd of ever thought that...oh

Tigress and the tiger sent each other a smile.

Both: We'd both be here tonight... yeah

Tigress: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter

Tiger: Brighter, brighter

Tigress: Oh, with you by my side

Tiger: By my side

Both: I know... that somethin' has changed, Never felt this way

Tigress: Oh I know it for real

Both: This could be the...

*CHORUS*

Both: Start of somethin' new, It feels so right to be here with you...oh, And now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of somethin' new

*BRIDGE*

Tiger: I never knew that it could happen, 'Til it happened to me ohhhh, yeah

Both: I didn't know it before

Tigress: But now it's easy to see

Both: Ohhhhh

*CHORUS*

Both: It's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you...oh, And now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, That it's the start of somethin' new, It feels so right

Tiger: So right...oh

Tigress: To be here with you...oh

Both: And now...

Tigress: Lookin' in your eyes

Tiger: Lookin' in your eyes

Tigress: I feel in my heart

Tiger: Feel in my heart

Tigress: The start of somethin' new

Tiger: The start of somethin' new

Tigress: The start of

Both: Somethin' new...

By the end of the song Tigress and the tiger were face to face. When the music finished the restaurant was bursting with cheering. Tigress and the tiger got off the stage, "You have an amazing voice," he said

"So do you," Tigress said

Po, Shifu, and the rest of the five came up to them.

"That was awesome!" Po said

"I didn't know you could sing," Mantis said

"You both did great!" Crane said

"Who are you?" Monkey asked the tiger.

"I'm sure Tigress already knows," Viper said, "You didn't forget the little agreement did you Tigress?"

"Wait you mean he's..." Shifu said

"My name's Daiwei, pleasure to meet all of you," Daiwei said bowing, then putting his arm around Tigress.

"Would you like to join us at our table?" Viper asked

"Certainly," Daiwei said

* * *

They all sat in their booth, but when Tigress sat down, Shifu immediately sat next to her to put distance between Tigress and Daiwei, then Daiwei sat next to him.

"Have you ever sang before?" Monkey asked

"Nope," Daiwei said

Suddenly the waitress came over and said, "Even though you haven't ordered yet, your whole meal is free," she said

"Free, why?" Crane asked

The waitress gestured her arm to Tigress and Daiwei, "Since everyone liked their singing so much, the owner said to give you all a free meal for making people enjoy the restaurant," she said, "So are you ready to order?"

They all told her what they wanted, she wrote it down, "All right it should be here soon," she said then walked away.

"Thanks for singing guys, ya got us a free meal," Po said

"Isn't it strange that they picked the two of us by coincidence?" Daiwei asked

"Sure coincidence..." Viper said

They all looked to Viper, "Viper, did you sign us up without our permission?" Tigress asked

"Tigress, I can't believe you would accuse me of doing that," Viper said, "I only told him to pick you two, your welcome."

"That is something Po would do," Crane said

"You should be happy, we got you to sing, and we met him, it's a win win," Viper said

"I never knew you could sing, it was wonderful" Shifu said smailing at Tigress.

"Thank you Master," Tigress said smiling back.

* * *

 **A.N: I hope you liked it, sorry it went fast, this was a part 2 to 'A Game', if you recognized the song they sang then you'd know it's 'Start of Something New' from High School Musical. The name of the restaurant 'Chī Xīng' literally means 'Eat Sing'. Tell me what you think of my one shot in a review :)**


End file.
